Much ADO about nothing
by Lyriath Eowyn
Summary: Winry decide contar algo especial a Ed através de uma carta, porém, uma pequena confusão acontece,e o garoto terá de lhe dar com o pior dos sentimentos: amor.[Presente de niver pra Gabi] x [Mana te dolu] x [Edwin] x [Romance] x [Comédia] x [Cap 3]
1. Chapter 1

Much ADO about Nothing by Lyriath Eowyn

Sinopse:Winry decide contar algo especial a Ed através de uma carta, porém, uma pequena confusão acontece,e o garoto terá de lhe dar com o pior dos sentimentos: amor.  
Presente de niver pra Gabi x Mana te dolu x Edwin x Romance x Comédia

Disclaimer:FMA não me pertence,é obra de Hiromu Arakawa o.o, quanto ao nome da fic, é o nome de um Artbook de um dos meus animes favoritos -- Presente de niver (02/04) pra minha onee-san Gabi . mana, espero que goste o/ sei que vc gosta de drama, mas na hora só pensei em comédia...mas ainda posto o 1° cap de Hagane no Kokoro(1) pra ti,oka?

Capitulo 1 -

Os irmãos Elric estavam no trem de volta para East City, haviam saido de Resembool há pouco tempo. Ed ainda fitava as janelas com aspecto sonolento, tinha o sobretudo meio jogado em cima do banco,e ao que parecia, suas infelizes tentativas de dormir um pouco não estavam dando muito certo.

-Nii-san- chamou Al de repente fazendo Ed acordar de um sono que nunca vinha.  
-Que...? -Esse papel...é seu?-perguntou a armadura pegando um envelope cuidadosamente selado que estava perto do sobretudo. Ed fitou o envelope por alguns segundos, tentando se lembrar do que se tratava Esta operação pode demorar alguns minutos, por favor aguarde.

---Flashback o/

-Ed!- Winry chamou-o algum tempo antes de partirem. -Que é?-perguntou o garoto que estava praticamente pronto para 'pegar o beco.  
-Isso é pra você- falou a garota entregando-lhe um envelope branco.  
-Pra mim?- Winry corou um pouco e confirmou. Ed desconfiou um pouco e, quando ia abrindo para ver do que se tratava, ela o interrompeu.  
-Ed, pode me fazer um favor?Pode abrir só quando sair de Resembool?  
-Tá - não questionou, sabia que qualquer pergunta poderia ser respondida pela chave inglesa que a garota tinha em algum lugar, apenas guardou o envelope no bolso.

---Flashback o/

-Isso...foi a Winry que me deu...- falou Ed, finalmente lembrando.  
-A Winry,nii-san? OO -É. Eu já deveria ter aberto...- um sorriso maléfico brotou nos lábios do garoto, Al, se pudesse, teria gelado instantaneamente.-Al, vamos abrir agora!- riu Ed com a aparência digna de um vilão de anime quando trama seu 'plano perfeito.  
-Nii-san...mas o que pode ter escrito aí?  
-O que? Ora Al, pode ter...pode ter...acesso de pânico xX -Pode ter o que,nii-san?- insistiu Al, formulando diversas teorias do que Winry poderia ter escrito.-Nii-san...e se a Winry finalmente correspondeu ao seu sentimento e essa é uma carta de amor?  
-Pod...epa!- percebeu a 2° parte do que o irmão tinha dito e parou antes de falar besteira-'Pera aê!!!!!Quem disse que eu tenho uma queda pela Winry????!!!!!!!!!!!Ò.ó -E nii-san não tem? '  
-Claro que não!!!-esbravejou Ed corando até onde o rosto pôde.  
-Então por que tá vermelhinhoooo? --- - perguntou Al num tom terrivelmente atrevido, que lembrava mais Roy Mustang do que qualquer outra pessoa.  
-I-isso não vem ao caso '¬¬ - respondeu o louro desviando o olhar para qualquer coisa naquele trem numa tentativa desesperada de fazer aquele vermelho desaparecer. Azar, seus olhos bateram justamente numa moça loura que lembrava muito Winry. Corou mais ainda.  
-S-sem comentários...-resmungou Ed engulindo em seco.-Vamo ver logo o que a Winry escreveu!  
-Mas nii-san...se for uma carta de amor...não deveria ser particular? O.o - O mais velho retribuiu com um sorriso maléfico...se pudesse, Al teria gelado novamente...

Lentamente, Ed começou a abrir o envelope, teve cuidado para não rasgar absolutamente nada. Dez segundos de suspense se passaram, ele finalmente estava desdobrando o papel, parecia ser uma espécie de carta ou coisa parecida. Leu:

"Querida Winry,

Você é a primeira pessoa em que sinto que posso confiar depois de muito tempo,não sei por que, não tenho medo de falar com você... E por isso, depois do que aconteceu,peço perdão por aquela noite,sinto muito se lhe machuquei de alguma forma ou me precipitei. Eu não deveria ter lhe perguntado aquilo, e,mais uma vez,sinto muito.  
Não sei o que mais posso dizer...as vezes, simplesmente perco as palavras, acho que não sou o poeta que queria ser... e continuo a lhe pedir desculpas...

ass: Fuyuki."

Terminaram de ler e se entreolharam,Ed estava pálido e com aspecto terrivel...

Winry cantarolava uma alegre canção pela casa,estava quase na hora de fazer o jantar. Ela passou distraida pela mesa da cozinha, mas, ao olhar mais atentamente para a mesa, viu um pequeno papel dobrado cuidadosamente sobre ela. Sentiu seu coração apertar e temeu o pior.  
Pegou aquele papelzinho cuidadosamente e o desdobrou, leu. Gritou.

Continua...

Não saiu exatamente como eu esperava .---. era pra ser one-shot, mas até que toh achando bem divertido de escrever E então, o que estão achando? Espero que deixem reviews...por que aqui no não recebo quase nenhum TT ando meio disnutrida sem nyah...

Notes:

(1) Hagane no Kokoro: é mais uma obs, Hagane no Kokoro - A mutável Lei da Existência é outra fic minha, só que faz parte da trilogia de Real Life. O final foi escrito ainda em outubro do ano passado junto com o prólogo...e alguns caps do começo...mas o bendito meio nunca ..'

kissus bye bye 


	2. Chapter 2

-Ni-nii-san...o que significa isso?-gageujou Al,pasmo, formulando diversas hipoteses até uma parecer aceitável.  
-S-será que a Winry?? pensamento hentai com alegres tarjinhas pretas XDN-Não pode ser!!!!!!-berrou Ed amassando a carta.  
-Nii-san! A carta não!!!-berrou a armadura começando a atrair a atenção dos outros passageiros.  
-Por que não?  
-Po-por que é uma evidência...e...e...não é nossa...e.  
-Al!-interrompeu Ed-Nós vamos voltar!!!-riu maleficamente.  
-vo-voltar?mas nii-san? E o taisa? E o exercito?  
-Que se dane aquela raposa Sadica!!!-berrou o garoto se levantando de uma vez-Vem Al! A gente vai descer aqui e vamos voltar pra Resembool!  
-Sim!!!!- concordou Al. Para a sorte ou azar, um trem acabava de chegar...e justo com destino a Resembool.  
-Ai caramba...-reclacmou Winry que estava procurndo desesperadamente a carta de Fuyuki em seu quarto.-Eu não acredito que...não...não!  
-Winry!Winry!-ela ouviu Pinako chamá-la do andar de baixo.Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas tão rápido que quase tropeçou.Encontrou a avó na sala, parada perto da escada, segurando algo que parecia ser uma carta.  
-O-o que foi vovó-  
-Por acaso, essa não é a carta que está procurando?-arriscou Pinako-Pelo menos...está assinada com seu nome.  
-Da cá!-gritou a garota pegando a carta desesperadamente.Leu.pareceu que todas as cores passaram pelo rosto de Winry naquele momento, desde um vermeçho intenso até branco.  
Win - estado de choque  
-Se fosse mais organizada essas coisas não aconteceriam...-falou Pinako censurndo-a.  
-Eu sei... '  
-Deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que escrevia e no que enviava.  
-Eu sei... '  
-A propósito, hoje de manhã o senhor que trabalha na feira disse que não entendeu seu pedido.  
-Eu...O QUE?Oo como assim vovó? Eu tenho certeza que escrevi tudo direitinho! 1 kg de farinha, 1 duzia de morangos.  
-Ele também disse que não conhece ninguém chamado Fuyuki...

Continua.  
Nha o/  
oii! como estão? Me desculpem pelo atraso...meu pc quebrou e não consegui fazer back up do capitulo jah pronto nem de nada TT mas tirando isso, fiko muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic arigatou a todos:  
Amandoin,Pink-chan2 e Ghata Granger!  
O review d vcs eh muito importante pra mim -- e agradeço a todas por terem comentado o/  
kissus o/  
next:  
"-Al!Nós vamos voltar pra Resembool nem que seja de jumento!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Much ADO about nothing 

Capitulo 3 -

-Sinto muito sr, mas o trem só poderá partir daqui há duas horas-explicou o homem que estava responsável por verificar as passagens.

-Como assim 2 hrs????!!!!!!-berrou Ed perdendo o pouco da paciência que lhe restava.

-Sinto sr., são regras.

-Nii-san...é melhor esperarmos...vai demorar mais se formos a pé ou de carro...-argumentou Al tentando evitar um possivel escandalo por parte do irmão.O baixinho virou-se para ele e sorriu maleficamente.

-Al, fica frio, tenho um plano muahauahuahua-virou-se para o homem e falou com certa autoridade - Acontece que sou um alquimista federal e estou em uma missão urgentissima mostra o relógio vê? Meus superiores não gostariam nem um pouco se eu me atrasasse.

-Sinto muito sr, mas essa norma é para segurança dos próprios passageiros. Demora mais ou menos duas horas para checar possiveis problemas e fazer reparos no trem caso sejam necessários...Acredito que seu superiores também não gostariam se algo acontecesse com o sr.

-Ele tem razão nii-san...

"Não morra em minha jurisdição, por que dá muito trabalho pra preencher a papelada depois"

-Vem Al!-falou Ed dando meia volta e puxando Al pelo braço-a gente vai sair daqui nem que seja de jumento!!

-Winry, tem algum problema?-perguntou Pinako ao perceber a expressão de desolação total no rosto da garota.

-Vóvó!!!!!!!!-gritou ela jogando-se aos pés da avó cachoeira de lágrimas

-Eu disse pra ser mais organizada menina.

-Eu sei '

-Da próxima vez preste mais atenção.

-Eu sei '

-Por falar nisso...alguém ligou pra você.

-Eu...o que? -Uma tal de Fu-Fu.

-Fuyuki?

-É. Isso mesmo.

winry chora e grita

-P-por que não me avisou,vovó? ó.ò -Você estava ocupada procurando a carta, e além disso me pediu para eu não te chamar, então eu não chamei.

-V-vó...vó... cai dura

Notes:

acho que esse cap tah um pouco maior...acredito que estejamos chegando pertinho do final...talvez.  
Peço desculpas pela demora pra atualizar...continuo desligada do mundo...


End file.
